


Yellow Paint Doesn't Do Shit Until You're Wasted

by citrusfriend



Series: Poetry [18]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Character Death, Cocaine, Depression, Drug Abuse, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Gen, Heroin, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Overdosing, Poetry, Suicide, This is not actually about van gogh at all, shameless use of historical figure's struggles to frame someone else's pain poetically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:20:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24227257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/citrusfriend/pseuds/citrusfriend
Summary: The yellow paint didn't work for me either,but you should try this white powder.
Series: Poetry [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1320233
Kudos: 3





	Yellow Paint Doesn't Do Shit Until You're Wasted

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like it's worth mentioning that I wrote this before I ever actually did drugs.

The yellow paint didn't work for me either,   
but you should try this white powder.   
This black smoke   
is sure to make you broke   
and happy.   
This blue pill   
is sure to fit the bill,   
if you can pay it.   
  


If you can't,

then stay awake until the mania sends you reeling,

adore the constellations in the ceiling

that are concealing

the drugs that will be sealing

your death, catching your last breath.

  
Let your head loll to the side   
that your ear is absent from   
so that you can still hear the colors singing to you.

**Author's Note:**

> 2015


End file.
